


Out in the open

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: Tony and Steve aren't half as sneaky as they think they are.





	Out in the open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmeloveyou814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeloveyou814/gifts).



> Vir, my biggest fan, my most enthusiastic source for awesome prompts. This is for you <3

Stark Tower was going through a rare period of peace. The latest renovations- a result of the damage that had fallen upon it after a particularly aggravating face-off- had seen an end at last three days prior. The recreation area was silent, in spite of the amount of people lounging in it at the time. A graceful Natasha Romanoff was sprawled on a huge couch, going through an intricate crossword puzzle while keeping an eye on her teammates. 

“Captain Rogers,” she called, a half smile slowly showing in her face. “Since you’re doing nothing at the moment, come sit and give me a hand here?” 

Steve Rogers raised an eyebrow at her, but shook his head in amusement and, after setting down the pile of boxes he was on the way of transporting to another wing of the building, he obliged.   
“Come on, Nat,” he pouted, “I know you never need any help with those.”   
“On the contrary,” she said with a slight frown, her tone giving nothing away. “I reached a dead end with this little word right here. It’s frustrating.”  
“Okay,” Steve conceded, reluctantly, after a few seconds. “What’s the definition you got?”  
“Sweet food. Pooh’s love.”  
“Oh, that one’s easy,” Steve smiled, while Natasha tried not to, seeing as he had been occupied enough with his own thoughts that he’d walked right into it. “Honey.”  
“Yes, babe?”   
Everyone in the room dropped what they were doing and aimed their gazes at Tony Stark, who was just entering the room.  
“Aww man!” Bruce Banner dug into his jeans’ pockets and held out a 50 dollar bill to a now broadly smiling Natasha. He looked back up and pointed an accusing finger at Tony, who had come to stand next to Steve. Unbothered, Tony snaked a hand around Steve’s waist and leaned to kiss his neck, but Steve pushed him away gently, effectively disentangling their bodies, and coming to stand closer to Bruce. 

“I think we all need to have a talk,” he said at once taking control of the situation, something that always seemed the natural course of events. The fact that he was avoiding Natasha’s gaze said more about his displeasure at being trapped that anything else.   
“No, look, Cap, it’s okay.” Bruce’s words came in a flustered rush, his hands flying in front of him apologetically. If his teammates didn’t know him any better, they’d assume he was afraid of them instead of embarrassed. “I just wonder if there was a reason everyone knew but me?”

Steve’s back went suddenly very straight, his face gaining a serious shade. He put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, the difference between their frames becoming obvious at once. It was moments like this that made it hard to believe that Bruce’s slight, nonthreatening frame could also contain the enormous avalanche of anger and violence that was the Hulk.   
Steve’s words were careful and soft. “We weren’t counting on many people knowing just yet, Bruce.”  
“So this is just a…”  
“Nat figured it out, cause that’s her thing.” Tony smirked at her, then stuck his tongue out before looking back at where Steve was still trying to put Bruce at ease. “The kid there,” Peter lifted his face from the book he was reading while sprawled on the floor and waved cheerily. “He knew because I needed to tell someone.”  
Bruce looked back at Steve again. “Bucky knew, cause he’s your best friend.”  
Tony shifted uncomfortably. “Actually, that was my fault.”  
“Yeah, I found out cause I caught them making out in the kitchen,” Bucky laughed as if he thought that was the most hilarious thing in the world. Sam, who was sitting next to him, tried to cover his own laugh with a cough. He failed miserably, of course.  
“Sidenote,” Tony grimaced, “I’m never living that one down- it cost me a week without-“  
“Not the point, Tony.”  
“Sorry. Carry on.”  
“So, everyone else knew by accident? Am I just a clueless idiot? Man, this is frustrating…”  
“Uh, Banner, wanna go outside for a minute or…?”  
“Nah, it’s cool,” Bruce sighed. His tentative smile said it was all starting to be behind him already, the initial shock starting to wear off. “It’s not that kind of frustrating. Well, so, congratulations, I guess.”  
Steve squeezed his shoulder once before letting go and taking Tony’s hand. “Thanks, Bruce.”  
“Yeah, man. Thank you.” Tony turned to address the whole room, where everyone had left what they were doing aside and were intently focused on the scene. “Now that we’re all up to date, who’s up for a round of drinks?”   
The suggestion had a roaring of approval.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done really quick, but I'm considerably okay with how it turned out- confident enough to post this here, at least.   
> Feedback is deeply appreciated!


End file.
